Darkest Knight
by Kakushigo AKA Hidden Child
Summary: AU Twisted by his gaurdian's death Jaden takes on Duel Academy.  His goals? Stay under the radar and become fit to take on the mantle of Akia.


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I also don't own the pathogen amoebic meningoencephalitis. This was requested by my younger brother.

* * *

"Hey, Jaden, promise me that you'll use my cards."

"Ok, but-t-t why-y can't you-u-u?" A young Jaden asked the mother figure in his life, a great duelist whose only name was Red.

"Careful with that stutter, Jaden someone might think you're sad." Red said softly to the one child who she considered her own.

"Sorry. But the answer to my question, please?" Jaden asked managing not to stutter.

Red smiled at Jaden, "The pathogen Amoebic Meningoencephalitis has been found in me, Little One, and the doctors say I have only two weeks to live. Don't cry for me, Little One, and duel on with my legacy."

"Of course." Jaden would never refuse Red's request. "For the Red Eyes Legacy can never end."

"I have taught you well, you can pick your name for there is nothing left for me to teach you."

"I will be called Jaden Yuki until I can become Akai, and you will be proud."

"Jaden Yuki? What a nice name now hurry, Jaden, grab my deck and run, you don't want to be late for the try-outs to get into the Duel Academy. Never forget the rules." She waved goodbye and left for wherever top duelist went whenever they were not dueling.

"Of course, Mother, it would not be proper for me to use your deck for try outs or until the true Akai has passed away." Jaden said softly and then grabbed Red's deck and the one he had built himself and took off at a run.

Two Weeks Later-

Jaden closed Red's eyes she had died exactly on the day she had predicted leaving Jaden the sole benefactor of her wealth and legacy, not that anyone knew that. Red had already taken care of all her own funeral arrangements so Red would be buried tomorrow. There would be no viewing of the body and there funeral would be private, which meant only Jaden would be there. Red had also taken care of making sure that Jaden would have a suit for the funeral and two card holders, one for Jaden's deck and another for what was called the Red Eyes Black Dragon Deck.

The Next Day at the Funeral-

Jaden smiled at the tombstone in fact he was almost laughing, apparently Red had taken care of more than just euthanizing Jaden's identity and planning her funeral. For the tombstone read Akia Yuki 'Beloved mother and caring teacher'. "Well, at least we both have names then, right?" Jaden says to the tombstone. "Mother, also, I decided to pretend to be a normal kid instead of a dueling protégé. So instead of joining Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue Dorm at the age of ten I will join Slifer Red at whatever the normal acceptance age is. Maybe, I should look into that." Jaden knelt at his 'mother's' grave marker. "Also, with your cards that weren't in The Deck I have made several other decks so that I will never be without, if I do lose a deck in a duel."

"But you need not to worry, Mother, as your deck cannot be defeated and neither can I. I will use your deck only in time of desperate need as to hide the identity of myself from the world. We don't need people like Seto Kaiba looking into our business." Jaden let out an insane sounding laugh, "I will become the greatest duelist ever using the cards you said were cursed, The Elemental Heroes. I will fool every one, Mother. You will be so proud." He stood up then whispered, "You will be proud and I will be the next Akia." He turned around and left the cemetery with one final farewell.

Five Years Later-

Jaden broke into a run; he had to get there on time because it just would not do if he was accepted a year later than normal age. It was not his fault that Red Eyes Chick had failed to wake him up in time. When he felt himself bump into someone he stopped to help them, he did have an image to keep up after all. He was surprised, when he bent down to help the stranger he had bumped into, he had not been expecting to meet Yugi Muto The King of Games. "Hello." He said in voice filled with fake kindness. Really he just wanted to get to the entrance exams; it had taken him forever to make a deck weak enough to actually get him in Slifer Red. As he handed all the cards back to Yugi that he knocked out of his hand he was surprised to find Winged Kuribo back in his hands.

"The card called to you." Was all Yugi said before walking away.

Jaden stared at him then shook his head and continued to run toward the second entrance exam he had ever taken. He arrived just as they were closing the gates. Jaden jumped over the closing gates yelling his name at the people in charge of checking off people who arrived at the exam. As he made his way to where the exams were taking place he heard the announcer announce that this was the end of what he believed was the last duel for placing in the Duel Academy.

"Hey," Jaden said once he was inside the duel room, "What about me?" He got a glare from a professor that, if he was correct, was named Dr. Crowler.

"You, are late…" Dr. Crowler trailed off not knowing his name.

"Yuki," Jaden supplied with fake cheerfulness, "Jaden Yuki."

"You are too late to take the entrance exam, Yuki-san." Doctor Crowler said with a strained voice. Just then his cell phone rang and Crowler picked it up. "Hello?" Crowler inquired. Jaden could not here what was said on the other side of the phone but he had a good guess when Crowler's face steadily went paler. Crowler growled a goodbye and hung up the phone. Then he glared at Jaden again and said stiffly, "I guess you will be dueling me for your entrance exam." He said it as though he would rather dissect a rotting carcass than duel against Jaden. Then Crowler entered the dueling stadium not taking an exam deck. Jaden almost grinned when he saw that Crowler was using his own deck.

* * *

I know that Jaden actually has parents but here we are assuming that Yubel killed them or there was some horrible unmentioned accident. Jaden will have all his memories of Yubel intact and it (Yubel card) will appear in his deck at some time.

Also I will only continue this if people want me to as I'm not particularly fond of this fandom but know enough to get by.


End file.
